the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Animation/Episode 1
"Ye Qiu? Ye Xiu!" is the first episode of Quan Zhi Gao Shou (The King's Avatar) that aired on April 7th, 2017 alongside Episode 2. Summary A TV advertisement announces that the MMORPG Glory is celebrating it's 10th anniversary. With over 130 million players world wide and a professional gaming league that has produced many super eSports stars over the years, the greatest of these stars is the legendary "Battle God," Ye Qiu. Inside Glory, a team engages an enraged Boss within a 100-man dungeon. As the players run away from the foe, the Battle Lance, Evil Annihilation, is thrown, exploding into its arm. The man who threw it was Ye Xiu, playing on his account, One Autumn Leaf. After killing the Boss, the narrator speaks of Ye Xiu signing for Excellent Era and winning three consecutive championships with the team. Once the brief introduction ends, Su Mucheng is seen running to Ye Xiu's room. She arrives panting, and he logs off of Glory. Together, the two leave the room. They head to a conference room where they see two Excellent Era members, Sun Xiang (sitting in the captain's seat), and Cui Li. Ye Xiu is told that the new player, Sun Xiang, would become captain and new user of One Autumn Leaf. Ye Xiu is asked to hand over One Autumn Leaf's account card. Sun Xiang notices that Ye Xiu is shaking and mocks Ye Xiu for having such unsteady hands. Ye Xiu makes no comment on Sun Xiang's remarks and instead tells Sun Xiang to play Glory for its sake, because he enjoys it, and not for showing off. Ye Xiu is then told that the club does not have any accounts for him at the moment, and that he can become a training partner. Ye Xiu tells them that there's no need, and to just cancel his contract. The club agrees, but with the stipulation that he announce his retirement, to which Ye Xiu agrees. He signs the form, and leaves Excellent Era headquarters. However, he is quickly followed by a panting, crying Su Mucheng. He tells her that he will rest for a year before returning. He is slowly walking in the cold outside when he comes upon Happy Internet Cafe. He enters the cafe, and is assigned a computer by the worker at the front desk, though he accidentally leaves his ID at the counter. When he gets to his computer station, he sees someone else playing Glory as a Launcher which reminds him of Su Mucheng. This thought quickly disappears when the female player, Chen Guo, talks smack to her opponent. She loses again for the 52nd time, and notices that Ye Xiu is waiting for the computer. She leaves the computer, but is told by someone that she forgot to log off of her account. She rushes over there, and then sees the Glory symbol, signifying a win, appear on the screen. Ye Xiu tells her that the round had already started and that if his hands weren't freezing, he could have won the match in 30 seconds instead of 40. This stuns Chen Guo who then looks across the street to see Excellent Era headquarters. She, at first, brushes off the idea that he is a pro from Excellent Era, since she knows all the players, until she is reminded of Ye Qiu who has never shown his face before. The front desk worker comes over to hand Ye Xiu his ID back, only for Chen Guo to snatch it and look at it. Much to her disappointment, the ID read Ye Xiu and not Ye Qiu. Chen Guo starts to walk away, but is stopped by Ye Xiu when he asks her about an old flier regarding working as a night-shift supervisor. He then tells her that he's a good fit, and pulls out a cigarette, but is stopped by her since they are in a no-smoking area. She challenges him to a Glory 1v1, and if he wins, she will hire him. He tells her he can't beat her since he gave his account card away, and recalls his time with One Autumn Leaf. He is then reminded that the 10th Server is opening that night. With that in mind, he pulls out a first-edition account card. He tells her that he's been playing Glory for almost 10 years, and requests a transfer to the 10th Server using that account card. Hearing he has played for 10 years stuns Chen Guo, stating that players who have had played for five years were already regarded as veterans. She decides to give him a test if he is to work there: stay up the whole night. She sends him to buy snacks afterwards. Some time afterwards, the announcement of the opening of the 10th Server is made at the Cafe. Chen Guo is sitting next to Ye Xiu who is opening a beginner's guide. This stuns Chen Guo clueless, but he tells her it has been years since he last done any of the beginner stuff and has, as such, forgotten everything. She calls Ye Xiu a poser and starts talking about Ye Qiu and Su Mucheng. Seeing that she's a fan, Ye Xiu tells her that he is Ye Qiu. Disbelieving him, Chen Guo sarcastically tells him that she is Su Mucheng. He tells her that he really is Ye Qiu, although she gives him a similar reply. She then looks at his character name, and asks him if he made the name. He replies that Su Mucheng did, but this only enrages Chen Guo saying that the joke isn't funny anymore. They begin to play Glory, and Ye Xiu does all the beginner stuff. After some time, he arrives at the warehouse and opens a chest to pick up the Silver Weapon, Myriad Manifestation Umbrella, while recalling old times of when he first saw this weapon. He goes to the bathroom to wash his face off, and when he returns, Chen Guo is asleep. He puts his coat around her, and returns to the game to see that he is invited to join a party. He accepts, and hears a rather loud person speaking. Ye Xiu begins typing in the chat due to Chen Guo sleeping. He asks about dividing the loot, and is replied that they will roll dice for it. They enter the dungeon Green Forest and are told that the hidden Boss, Midnight Phantom Cat, has appeared in the dungeon. The Midnight Phantom Cat appears and is accidentally shot by one of the new players. The Phantom Cat attacks the group and Sleeping Moon and one of the new players is sent flying. Ye Xiu casts Cleric skill Heal on them, and Sleeping Moon attempts to establish aggro. The four players begin dealing damage to the Boss, and it eventually becomes enraged. The speed of the Midnight Phantom Cat increases and Ye Xiu notices that Sleeping Moon is no longer able to hold aggro. When Ye Xiu checks Sleeping Moon's mana and hitpoints, he finds that they both are fine. He deduces what Sleeping Moon's intentions really are after this. All three of the new players end up dying from OT, leaving only Ye Xiu and Sleeping Moon alive. Having deduced Sleeping Moon's plan, Ye Qiu sits out on the fight. Sleeping Moon asks for Lord Grim to heal him, but Ye Xiu says he will not, claiming that if he does, it will cause OT. Sleeping Moon asks Ye Xiu trust him, but Ye Xiu exposes Sleeping Moon's plan. Sleeping Moon offers to split the loot 50/50 if they fight if together, but Ye Xiu refuses, and instead says he wants all of it. He picks up his weapon and heads straight towards the Midnight Phantom Cat. Characters *Chen Guo playing as Chasing Haze *Sleeping Moon *Su Mucheng *Sun Xiang *Liu Hao *Chen Yehui *Ye Xiu playing as One Autumn Leaf and Lord Grim *Cui Li Gallery Ep1 3.JPG Ep1 1.JPG Ep1 4.JPG OneAutumnLeafInfo.png Category:Episode Category:Animation